Fake
by Fumi-kun
Summary: Dianggap mati oleh keluarganya, menjadi wanita penghibur dan dibayangi oleh laki-laki seperti Sasuke membuat Hinata terpuruk. Namun apakah alasan Sasuke terus membayanginya?/ "Aku tahu kau mengingatnya. Tapi apapun itu, pakailah saja ini dulu."/No lemon/ Rate M for language and material (Gue nggak mau bikin anak muda jadi alay)/ Chapter 5 Up/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Bersiaplah akan berbagai kemungkinan.**

 **...**

 _Thank's for you Fanfiction._

 _..._

Hinata melangkah dengan angkuh, rokok yang dijepit di kedua jarinya meenambah kesan liar gadis ini. Entah kenapa iris peraknya tampak berkabut kali ini. Menandakan adanya emosi yang kkeluar masuk dalam tubuh montoknya yang kini terbalut mantel bulu mewah. Hampir saja air matanya jatuh tapi gadis itu segera mengusapnya.

Tidak boleh ada air mata. Tidak boleh ada emosi.

Seorang wanita penghibur tidak boleh memiliki emosi.

"Hinata- _chan_ , bagaimana malam ini? Apa kau merasakan musiknya yang menghentak?" Sakura, teman sekerja Hinata merangkulnya mesra. Tampaknya gadis _pinky_ itu sudah mabuk.

Hinata melepas rangkulan Sakura, dikecupnya pipi pualamnya membuat si empunya tampak terkaget. "Bersenang-senanglah Sakura," ujarnya sebelum mendorong Sakura ke lantai dansa dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang tengah meliuk-liuk liar dan seksi, menambah riuh keadaan pesta malam tersebut.

BLAM!

Hinata menghela nafas berat seolah mengeluarkan beban dalam dirinya. Dirinya kini sudah ada di atap yang sepi. Sejenak gadis itu menatap kejauhan seperti menerawang akan sesuatu diikuti dengan cairan bening yang mulai menetes dari matanya.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis. Hinata tidak boleh menangis," gumamnya sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian terdengar jeritannya membelah malam. Mengantarkan gaungnya ke jalanan padat di Tokyo.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini." Hinata mulai menjambaki rambutnya frustasi. Cukup sudah dia berusaha tegar dihadapan orang lain. Dirinya sudah sangat lelah.

Sangat lelah.

Bahkkan begitu lelahnya dia tidak menolak saat iblis mengendalikan kakinya menuju pinggiran atap. Hinata tersenyum kecut melihat pemandangan dibawahnya.

Indah. Tentu saja. Dia sedikit bersyukur pemandangan itu yang menjadi pemandangan terakhir di hidupnya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan mau melompat dari situ." Sebuah suara baritone mengagetkannya. Saat gadis itu menoleh, tampak seorang laki-laki di usia sekitar dua puluhan akhir. Raut wajah Hinata langsung berubah saat melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata ketus pada sosok yang mengamatinya itu.

"Hn, tengah menonton adegan opera sabun," jawabnya angkuh.

Hinata mendengus mendengarnya. Laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pelanggannya yang tergila-gila padanya. Tergila-gila untuk menyakitinya maksudnya.

"Sekarang opera sabunnya sudah habis. Silahkan pulang." Hinata menjawab dengan ketus. Dirinya benar-benar tidak suka dengan laki-laki itu.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku yang menyuruhmu." Wajah Hinata mengeras.

"Kau tidak punya hak. Lagi pula kau hanya seorang,"

"Pelacur. Ya aku tau." Wajah Hinata tertunduk saat si empunya mengatakan hal itu.

"Wanita penghibur lebih tepatnya lagi." Hinata mendecih mendengar kosa-kata Sasuke yang halus tapi tetap saja menusuk.

"Terserahlah." Dengusnya tidak perduli. _Toh_ sebentar lagi dia juga dia tidak akan ada.

Mengacuhkan laki-laki tersebut dan kembali memandangi keadaan Tokyo sambil terus berjalan ke pinggir atap, Hinata merasakan tatapan tajam dan aura gelap di belakangnya. Tapi sekali lagi,

Siapa yang perduli?

"Apa aku tadi bilang, kalau aku jadi dirimu aku tidak akan meloncat dari situ?" suara Sasuke kini memberat tapi Hinata tetap mengacuhkannya. Gadis itu malah merentangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya.

" _Sayonara..."_ bisiknya dan akan melompat andai saja tidak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan menyeretnya ke tengah.

"Hinata, apa kau bodoh?" bentak Sasuke kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata hanya bisa menangis sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin menyiksaku ya?" jerit Hinata histeris. Membuat Sasuke tertegun untuk sejenak. Namun dengan lembut diusapnya puncak kepala Hinata. Gadis itu saat ini sangat rapuh di matanya.

"Hinata."

"Aku hanya ingin bebas. Aku lelah. Aku lelah sekali. Biarkan aku mati." Hinata terisak saat tangan Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku lelah. Aku sangat lelah," gumamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Beristirahatlah. Aku akan membelimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

Tubuh Hinata menegang di pelukan Sasuke, sementara laki-laki itu menyadari kesalahannya tapi berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

PLAK!

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke kasar. Sementara yang ditepis hanya diam saja. Sudah menyangka reaksi Hinata akan begitu.

"Aku... Kau brengsek Uchiha." Umpat Hinata. "Bagaimana bisa kau mau, _shit_!"

Hinata berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Sasuke, namun tangan kekar Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyuuga?" aura gelap mulai menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Tapi Hinata tidak perduli dan malah menatap mata hitam Sasuke langsung.

"Jangan sekali-kali memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aku bukan Hyuuga (lagi)," ucap Hinata dengan penuh penekanan.

"Bukan Hyuuga, he?" Sasuke mendengus berusaha memojokkan Hinata. Tapi niatnya diurungkan saat melihat mata Hinata yang tampak membara. Penuh amarah dan luka.

"Jangan coba-coba melucu, Uchiha. Kau sendiri yang melakukannya." Desis Hinata mengancam.

"Membuatku menjadi bukan bagian Hyuuga lagi." Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. Bahkan saat Hinata melangkah pergi dan masuk ke dalam klub lagi, Sasuke tetap terdiam.

"Membuatmu menjadi bukan bagian Hyuuga lagi? Hn. Menarik." Seringainya muncul menandakan ada sesuatu yang tengah direncanakannya. Entah apa.

Mungkin sesuatu yang jahat.

...

Hinata terbangun dengan kepala yang pusing. Tubuhnya lemas dan udara terasa dingin sekali. Gadis itu sepertinya tengah terkena demam. Membuka matanya berat untuk melihat langit-langit flatnya. Hari ini adalah hari di mana mendiang ibunya meninggal. Rasanya sudah lama Hinata tidak memperingati hari kematian ibunya. Pasti ibunya sangat sedih di alam sana. Melihat puterinya menderita dan hidup terlantar seperti itu.

Hinata berpikir sebentar. Dia harus pergi ke peringatan hari kematian ibunya.

Beberapa jam kemudian Hinata keluar dari flatnya dengan penyamaran yang sempurna. Rambut biru keunguannya dicat menjadi berwarna hitam, menggunakan baju terusan berwarna hitam pudar dan menggunakan kecamata hitam setelah sebelumnya menggunakan _softlens_ berwarna serupa.

Kakinya yang menggunakan sepatu _flat_ hitam melangkah pelan. Ada ketakutan dan keraguan dalam langkahnya. Ragu, haruskah dia datang? Dan takut. Takut sesampainya di sana dia akan diusir oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Namun Hinata tetap melangkah. Demi cintanya akan mendiang Sang Ibu.

...

Hyuuga Hiashi menatap papan nama istrinya. "Isteriku, kau merindukannya? Aku juga. Entah apakah salah yang kulakukan dulu. Dia hanya seorang gadis kecil yang rapuh dan tidak bersalah," gumam Hiashi sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Dan dia bukan Hyuuga lagi, sayang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Dan sekarang aku juga tidak tahu apa dia masih hidup atau tidak."

" _Tou-sama_." Seorang pemuda memanggilnya, membuat Hiashi menoleh ke arah suara. Dan menemukan putera pertamanya itu menggeleng.

Dengan lemah Hiashi mengeluarkan papan nama yang lain dan menaruhnya di sebelah papan nama isterinya. Setelah itu laki-laki paruh baya tersebut menangis dalam diam.

"Dia sudah mati sekarang, isteriku." Gumamnya.

Sementara Hinata yang melihat mereka dari jauh juga meneteskan air matanya. Meratapi dirinya yang sudah tidak dianggap lagi. Bahkan kini didepan matanya, ayahnya menaruh papan namanya. Menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah meninggal.

"Aku sudah mati sekarang, _Tou-san_."

...

Sasuke melemparkan map berkas yang terakhir. Semua tugasnya yang menggunung kini sudah selesai. Saatnya bersantai. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai seksi saat memikirkan sesuatu. Segera disambarnya tas kerjanya dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Menemui seseorang yang menarik.

Tapi rencananya hampir gagal saat Itachi dengan beringas membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Yo, _Otou-otou_ kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke menatap kakaknya horor. "Mau mencari kehidupan."

"Oh, _no_. Kucing liar ynag dulu menggemaskan kini sudah berubah menjadi singa yang lapar. Lapar akan kehangatan wanita." Sasuke melemparkan buku tebal ke arah wajah Itachi saat kakaknya itu dengan menjijikkan berkata seperti itu.

" _Baka Aniki_ lebih baik kau mengedit novelmu itu. Bahasanya menjijikkan sekali," hina Sasuke dengan tampang seksi. Sementara Itachi malah semakin menggila.

"Sudahlah, aku mau keluar dulu. Ada apa ke kantorku?" tanya Sasuke setelah kegilaan Itachi pergi.

"Ayah menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu kalau nanti malam ada makan malam dengan keluarga Yamanaka. Membicarakan perjodohanmu dengan Yamanaka Ino."

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar ittu semua. Namun bukannya lucu tapi malah terasa horror. Bahkan Itachipun merasa was-was kali ini.

"Ayah itu gimana sih? Tau aja kalau Yamanaka Ino itu sukanya denganmu, masih saja diberi untukku."

"Aku kan _gay,_ Sasuke." Bantah Itachi.

"Hey, _Baka Aniki_ apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu sedang PDKT dengan Yamanaka Ino? Pura-pura tidak mau lagi. Menggelikan."

Itachi mendengus dengan wajah memerah. "Biarkan saja. Hanya wanita yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku saja yang akan mendekatiku meskipun mereka tahu kalau aku ini _gay_."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tertawa.

"Kau kira dunia ini seperti novelmu apa? Mereka tetap saja akan mendekatimu meskipun kau itu _gay_ sungguhan."

Itachi tertegun. "Apakah Ino- _chan_ juga seperti itu?"

"Mana kutahu." Jawab Sasuke asal tapi membuat Itachi kalang kabut.

"Tapi saat kau bersamanya, pasti kau tahu kalau dia mencintainya." Tambah Sasuke dan dengan dramatis Sasuke keluar dan pintu perlahan tertutup dengan bias matahari senja.

"Anak itu, sedang jatuh cinta ya?" gumam Itachi tertegun.

...

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Bersiaplah akan segala sesuatu**

 **...**

 _Missing something, huh?_

 _..._

Suara tawa Hinata meledak nyaring. Perutnya serasa dikocok dan setiap inci tubuhnya terasa geli. Sementara orang di depannya hanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan miris sekaligus merasa bersalah. Bersalah untuk dulu dan sekarang.

"Sudah puas tertawanya Hinata?" tanya Shizune, perempuan berambut hitam yang duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa Shizune- _sama_? Kau ingin aku menangis?" balas Hinata sarkartis.

"Hinata- _chan_ , tolonglah. Pikirkanlah dengan serius." Manik hitam itu menatap manik bulan Hinata dalam.

"Apa kau mau terus-terusan berada di tempat ini? Apa kau tidak ingin bahagia?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tergelak, setelah itu senyuman tipis, miris, muncul di bibirnya.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Dan Hyuuga Hinata sudah mati. Jadi untuk apa aku mencari kebahagiaan. Aku tidak perduli bahkan bila harus membusuk di tempat ini." Kini senyum itu pudar dan cahaya matanya redup.

"Karena tidak akan ada yang peerduli dan mencariku." Hinata menatap balik Shizune. "Termasuk keluargaku sendiri."

"Hinata-chan..." kali ini suara Shizune mengiba, bukan untuk dirinya. Tetapi untuk orang dihadapannya, seorang gadis, bawahannya, temannya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri.

"Aku tidak perduli tentang masa depan lagi, Shizune-sama. Bagiku masa depan, kebahagiaan adalah mitos," kata Hinata dengan pandangan dingin. Tanpa menyiratkan emosi apapun.

Shizune menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk tidak terisak. Tapi perempuan itu gagal. Isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Keluargamu, mereka, pasti belum tentu melupakanmu. Siapa tau mereka sudah memaafkan dan sedang berusaha mencarimu."

Hinata mendekati Shizune dan menghapus air mata perempuan itu dengan lembut. Seolah ingin mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya juga menyayangi perempuan itu dengan sangat dalam sebagai seorang keluarga.

"Jangan menangis, Shizune-sama. Aku sudah menerima takdirku sebagai orang buangan. Dan saat aku keluar dari sini, belum tentu keadaanku lebih baik," bisiknya.

"Lagipula di sini aku punya banyak teman. Ada dirimu, Sakura, dan yang lain."

Shizune mendongak dan kembali menatapnya, seolah bertanya tanpa kata-kata. Dan saat Hinata membaalas pandangannya dengan mantap dan mengangguk kecil, akhirnya dia tahu apa jawabannya.

"Baiklah, Hinata-chan. Kalau itu memang sudah keputusanmu."

...

Sasuke bersiul-siul kecil saat pekerjaannya yang menumpuk sudah selesai. Sebuah kebahagiaan kecil yang tak tertandingi. Terlebih, saat dia pulang nanti, seseorang sudah menunggunya. Seseorang yang sudah menyita perhatiannya selama ini dan membuatnya tergila-gila setengah mati.

Membayangkan dirinya bisa memeluk dan membawa gadis itu kedalam dekapannya membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat. Dengan segera dia mempercepat langkah kakinya supaya bisa lekas sampai di mansion Uchiha. Bahkan saat berkendara di jalananpun Sasuke tidak menghiraukan teriakan beberapa orang yang hampir dicelakainya.

Sasuke benar-benar sedang bahagia dan bersemangat.

Namun senyumnya hilang saat dirinya tiba di mansion. Meskipun sudah berkeliling dan memeriksa seluruh mansion, sosok yang carinya tidak juga ditemukan. Membuatnya bermuram dan mulai mendidih.

"Juugo, di mana dia?," tanya Sasuke dengan suara menggelegar.

Segera Juugo menunduk dalam-dalam saat melihat perubahan mood Sasuke.

"Gomenasai, Uchiha-sama. Hyuuga Hinata menolak dibeli oleh anda."

Wajah Sasuke memerah seketika. Dan nafasnya menderu kencang. Seolah-olah dia seperti naga yang siap membakar Juugo saat itu juga.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak menaikkan harganya?"

"Sudah, Uchiha-sama. Bahkan sudah kunaikkan harganya menjadi lima kali lipat. Tapi Nona itu tetap tidak mau."

Sasuke makin kalap. Segera direbutnya kunci mobil dan melesat ke tempat Hinata bekerja. Dirinya sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. Di malam itu, dia harus memiliki Hinata.

...

Hinata tengah bertelanjang dada saat pintu kamar hotel didobrak secara paksa.

"Kau keras kepala sekali." Desis si pelaku.

Hinata melotot tapi pemuda tersebut tidak perduli. Dengan kasar ditariknya tangan perempuan itu, tak perduli si empunya menolak keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Hinata sambil berusaha memakai kembali gaun seksinya yang sudah terbuka di bagian atasnya.

Sasuke, pemuda yang masih memegang erat pergelangan tangan Hinata, melihat sejenak dada Hinata yang terekspos dan melepaskan jaketnya.

"Udara di sini dingin."

Hinata mendengus saat mendengarnya.

"Udara di sini dingin? Bukankah kau sudah melihat tubuhku lebih dari yang ini?" balasnya tajam.

Gantian Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam yang dibalas oleh si gadis.

"Jangan mengungkit hal itu lagi. Apa kau tidak lelah?" Hinata menyeringai.

"Aku melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatiku. Jangan ikut campur."

"Bila kubilang jangan, maka jangan kau lakukan!"

"Jangan mengaturku. Memangnya siapa kau?" desis Hinata mengancam.

"Aku sudah membelimu. Berarti aku adalah pemilikmu."

Mata Hinata seakan akan keluar dan tangannya dengan refleks bergerak untuk,

PLAK!

"Kau bajingan! Kau seorang bajingan brengsek, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menutup mata, tidak menghiraukan ocehan Hinata. Tamparan gadis itu tadi membuatnya harus mengepalkan tangan.

"Jangan membuatku marah, Hinata." Sasuke mencengkram bahu Hinata erat. "Kau sudah berada dalam tanganku. Jangan cari mati. Kau sekarang tidak lebih dari binatang peliharaan yang mengharapkan belas kasihan tuannya."

Hinata tercekat.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Sasuke.

Sekarang dia bukanlah manusia atau bagian dari masyarakat. Dirinya hanya seorang binatang. Peliharaan yang bisa dibeli kapan saja.

Dan dalam kebenaran itu ditemukannya juga rasa putus asa, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan yang membuat tulang-tulangnya seolah melumer dan hancur.

Melihat Hinata yang sudah lemas, Sasuke melemparkannya ke samping. Membuat gadis tersebut tersungkur di sofa dan meninggalkannya saat terdengar suara isakan.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu. Besok malam aku akan menjemputmu," ujar Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi.

...

"Hinata..." Shizune berusaha meraih bahu ringkih temannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa dosaku di kehidupan sebelumnya. Kenapa hidupku yang sekarang bisa hancur oleh laki-laki itu?"

"Hinata..."

"Kalau bisa, sekarang ini aku ingin mati saja."

""Kau bicara apa Hinata?"

Shizune sudah tidak bisa menahan diri, dipeluknya gadis itu lembut. Seolah-olah Hinata akan hancur bila dia salah menyentuhnya.

Atau memang Hinata sekarang sudah hancur.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku ingin menolak, tapi Uchiha itu sudah meyakinkan Tsunade-sama. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melindungimu."

Hinata terisak. Tangisan yang awalnya tertahan kini tidak bisa dibendungnya.

"Kaa-san. Okaa-san." Shizune mengeratkan pelukannya. Saat Hinata sudah memanggil ibunya berarti gadis itu sudah hampir putus asa.

"Kaa-san di sini Hinata-chan. Kaa-san bersamamu." Tangisan gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri itu membuatnya juga hancur.

"Kaa-san..." dan suara itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Gadis itu terkulai lemah, membuat Shizune tersentak panik.

"Sakura-san!" dan yang terdengar hanya pekik khawatir di seluruh rumah hiburan tersebut.

...

Tbc

...

Hallo, apa kabar semuanya. Gommen kalau chapter ini lambat dipublish, karena pada awalnya saya nggak berniat buat melanjutkan fanfic ini. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang malah punya ide buat nulis dan kepikiranlah fanfic ini. Gommen juga kalau chapternya masih sangat pendek. Saya masih belajar membuat fanfic multichapter karena, yah, kelemahan saya memang susah menguraikan masalah dan menjaga cerita tetap nyambung dari awal sampai akhir. Dan juga masalah alur yang harus dijaga. Karena saya sendiri terbiasa dengan cerita yang langsung nembak ke masalah utama dan alur flash. Tapi penulis bukan seorang penulis kalau tidak bisa mengalahkan kelemahan seperti ini. Jadi mohon maaf dan bantuannya sangat diperlukan.

Akhir kata kritik dan sarannya diperlukan. Arigatou ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Bersiaplah akan segala sesuatu**

 **...**

 _Let's try to walk together!_

...

 _Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata memasuki mansion Uchiha dengan sumringah. Sementara Hinata yang masih mengenakan piayama tampak tidak terlalu perduli. Sesekali gadis itu menguap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya._

" _Ne, Hinata-chan, akhirnya kau bisa menginap di rumahku." Sasuke benar-benar bersemangat. Hatinya senang sekali saat sahabatnya itu bisa menginap meskipun dengan keadaan yang sedikit terpaksa._

" _Sasuke-kun, aku masih ngantuk." Hinata lagi-lagi menguap. Membuat Sasuke yang tadinya bersemangat menjadi agak murung._

 _Saat ini dirinya baru saja menjemput Hinata dari kediaman Hyuuga. Kebetulan orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya akan berangkat ke Inggris untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis._

 _Sementara Hanabi memilih untuk tinggal bersama bibi mereka, Sasuke langsung menawarkan diri supaya Hinata bisa menginap di mansion Uchiha bersama dengan keluarganya._

" _Baiklah Sasuke, Hinata bisa menginap di mansion Uchiha. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk Fugaku karena telah merepotkannya," kata Hiashi saat menyetujui tawaran Sasuke._

" _Iie, Jii-san. Hinata-chan tidak merepotkan, kok. Lagipula Kaa-san memang ingin Hinata menginap. Kami juga kan sekelas, jadi aku bisa langsung menjaganya," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dengan senyuman riang di wajahnya._

 _Hiashi terhenyak._

" _Arigatou, Sasuke. Sekarang tolong bangunkan Hinata di kamarnya. Aku sudah menyiapkan perlengkapannya di sebelah ranjang."_

 _Sasuke, pemuda yang masih duduk di kelas tiga SMP itu mengangguk dengan semangat dan berlari menuju kamar Hinata, membawa gadis itu ke mansion mereka saat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi._

" _Kaa-san, aku tidur bersama Hinata-chan ya," pinta Sasuke kepada ibunya._

 _Saat Sasuke hendak pergi ke kamar Hinata, Mikoto langsung memegang tangan anaknya itu._

" _Jangan Sasuke-kun. Biarkan Hinata tidur sendirian. Lagipula hari ini kan hari minggu. Kalian bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu nanti," jelas Mikoto._

 _Sasuke menyimak, "Baiklah, Kaa-san. Aku mau lanjut tidur dulu ya. Oyasuminasai."_

 _Setelah itu Sasuke berlari ke arah kamarnya. Tapi saat Mikoto sudah kembali ke kamarnya, Sasuke mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar Hinata._

" _Hinata-chan, aku tidur di sebelahmu ya," bisik Sasuke kepada Hinata._

 _Hinata yang setengah tertidur mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke._

" _Oyasuminasai Sasuke-kun." Sasuke memeluk sahabatnya itu dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut yang hangat._

 _..._

Dan kini peristiwa itu terulang kembali.

Sasuke yang tersenyum bahagia dengan menggandeng Hinata di sisinya memasuki mansion Uchiha yang masih berdiri dengan megahnya meskipun telah tersapu oleh waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"Hnng," gumam Hinata tidak perduli sambil mengucek matanya yang setengah tertutup. Gadis itu masih mengantuk. Mengingat jarum jam yang masih menunjukkan angka tiga dini hari.

Entah apa alasan Sasuke membawa Hinata hampir sama persis dengan peristiwa di mana Hinata masuk ke mansion Uchiha untuk pertama kalinya. Entah Sasuke hendak bernostalgia atau ingin memulai hidup yang baru, tapi yang pasti senyuman lembut terukir di bibir Sasuke saat memandangi Hinata yang belum seratus persen sadar.

"Aku masih mengantuk. Kurang kerjaan sekali, sih. Menjemputku jam segini," keluh Hinata sembari menguap.

"Kau mengantuk. Tidurlah." Sasuke tersenyum, ah bukan, laki-laki itu menyeringai.

Berpikir bahwa Hinata akan tidur bersamanya.

Tapi di luar dugaannya, Hinata malah membawa kopernya menuju sebuah kamar di lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam bilik berukuran sedang itu. Sebuah kamar dengan dekorasi sederhana namun manis dan bercat lavender.

Perbuatan Hinata membuat Sasuke menganga. Segera disusulnya peerempuan itu untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan olehnya, dan nampak Hinata tengah bergelung di atas _queen-size-bed_ dengan nyaman.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terhenyak.

Kamar itu, kamar itu adalah kamar Hinata di mansion Uchiha. Kamar yang selalu ditempati Hinata dulu saat bermalam di mansion Uchiha. Dan Hinata kembali tidur di kamar itu tanpa paksaannya, tapi karena naluri dan kebiasaan Hinata sendiri.

Perlahan Sasuke mengusap _indigo hair_ milik Hinata dan menyelimutinya.

Sejenak dilihatnya wajah lelap Hinata dan berbisik lembut di telinga perempuan manis itu.

"Maafkan aku untuk perbuatanku dulu."

Dan setelah itu Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Hinata setelah menutup pintunya. Namun seseorang sudah menunggu Sasuke di luar.

Seseorang yang tengah menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah tidak percaya dan tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Seolah sebagai isyarat bahwa dirinya tak mampu berkata-kata. Hanya pancaran matanya saja yang menyiratkan emosi yang sangat dalam.

" _Okaa-san_." Sasuke memeluk perempuan itu, yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Mikoto, ibunya.

"Kau membawanya lagi, Sasuke- _kun_? Itu benar dia kan?" tanya Mikoto dengan suara bergetar dan serak. Ciri hasil dari abrasi usia dan waktu dan juga tekanan batin akan masa lalu.

Sasuke mengangguk dan tangis Mikoto pecah.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke- _kun. Arigatou_..." Sasuke mengelus rambut hitam Mikoto yang masih berkilau.

"Aku kan sudah beranji kepada _Kaa-san_. Dia pasti kembali. Dan sekarang, Hinata sudah kembali."

...

"Huaam..." Hinata menguap dan meerenggangkan tubuhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, dirinya dapat tertidur nyenyak. Meskipun hanya dimulai dari jam tiga pagi karena Uchiha Sasuke menyeretnya ke antah berantah.

Begitulah yang dipikirkan Hinata.

Hingga akhirnya dia membuka mata dan termenung melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Cat dinding berwarna lavender, lemari pakaian berwarna pink, sebuah meja belajar berwarna pink dan sebuah jendela gandeng dengan gorden berwarna pink lembut serta renda krem.

Dan sebuah foto yang membuatnya tertohok. Foto dirinya saat masih kecil, saat sedang bermain di taman.

Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah kamarnya. Dirinya baru sadar bahwa dia sekarang ada di mansion Uchiha.

Hinata hampir saja terpekik jikalau tangannya tidak refleks menutup mulutnya.

"Apa Sasuke sudah gila? Kenapa membawaku ke mansion Uchiha?"

Sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh, hai. Pagi." Hinata menggeram saat melihat Sasuke dengan polosnya berdiri di pintu kamar. Saat hendak membentak, Sasuke dengan cepat memotong.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Cepatlah turun. _Okaa-san_ juga sudah menunggu."

Mata Hinata membulat.

 _Okaa-san_. Itu artinya.

"Uchiha- _sama_ ada di bawah?" tanya Hinata refleks.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Jangan memanggilnya seperti orang asing begitu. Saat bertemu dengannya nanti, jaga ucapanmu. Kau bisa menyakitinya lagi."

Setelah itu Uchiha Sasuke berlalu dari pandangan Hinata. Meninggalkan Hinata yang tampak termenung saat melihat penampilannya.

 _Lingerie_.

Dan melirik ke kopernya. Rasanya tidak ada baju yang pantas untuk dipakai menemui Uchiha Mikoto.

Menghela nafas berat, Hinata memutuskan untuk memakai pakaiannya yang paling pantas saja.

...

Hinata turun dengan menggunakan kemeja sederhana polos berwarna peach caramel dan jeans biru muda. Rambut indigonya yang panjang dikuncir kuda supaya terlihat lebih rapi. Beruntungnya dia dulu sempat menyimpan baju ini setelah diusir dari kediaman Hyuuga.

Iya, itu adalah pakaian Hinata saat masih menjadi Hyuuga. Dan entah kenapa dirinya masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang. Mungkin karena itu adalah baju yang paling sering dipakainya dulu.

Dengan tarikan nafas yang berat Hinata melangkah menuruni tangga satu persatu menuju ke ruang makan di lantai satu.

"Hinata." Suara khas milik Sasuke menyambut kedatangan Hinata di ruang makan.

Sementara Hinata terus menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas ujung kemejanya. Dia tidak berani menatap sekitarnya. Terlebih saat merasakan aura berwibawa milik Uchiha Mikoto.

Dirinya ketakutan dan tak pantas.

"Hinata, kemari dan duduklah."

Jantung Hinata hampir berhenti saat mendengar suara Mikoto memanggilnya. Nyali dan kemarahannya terhadap Uchiha tidak mampu dipertahankan saat berada dekat dengan perempuan tertinggi di keeluarga Uchiha itu.

Dengan perlahan Hinata mendekat dan duduk tepat di samping Uchiha Mikoto, di seberang Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kaabarmu akhir-akhir ini?" Hinata lagi-lagi menunduk ciut saat Mikoto bertanya.

"Baik, Uch-, ah, _Baa-san_." Jawab Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Terlebih Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin saat dirinya hampir saja salah menyebut panggilan kepada Mikoto.

"Kau bohong." Hinata yang sedang meminum susunya tersedak dan menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau bahkan lupa panggilanmu terhadap _Kaa-san_. Kau selalu memanggil _Kaa-san_ , tidak pernah dengan sebutan _Baa-san_ , Hinata- _chan_. Kau pasti sudah mengalami tahun-tahun yang berat."

Mikoto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan suaranya terdengar hangat.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Hinata menjadi ringan dan dadanya menghangat. Seolah dirinya baru saja meletakkan susu coklat hangat di sana.

" _Kaa-san_." Lirih dia memanggil Mikoto.

"Kau bahkan kurusan sekarang. Apa kau makan dengan teratur?" air mata Hinata menumpuk saat Mikoto mengelus wajahnya. Tangan perempuan Uchiha itu terasa hangat bagi Hinata. Mengingatkannya pada kasih sayang,

" _Kaa-san_."

Seorang ibu.

" _Okaa-san_...!" tangis Hinata pecah membuat Mikoto menjatuhkan air matanya juga. Sementara Sasuke pergi guna memberikan privasi untuk kedua perempuan itu.

"Sudahlah. Hinata- _chan_ lebih baik sarapan dulu."

Mikoto memberikan semanguk nasi, semangkuk tumisan sayur hijau, sup miso dan ikan panggang.

Hinata menatapnya dalam diam. Dengan perlahan dimakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Air matanya hampir jatuh saat mengingat itu semua bukanlah masakan paman penjaga rumah bordil, tetapi buatan tangan Mikoto, perempuan yang disayanginya, seorang pengganti ibu baginya.

Dan rasa itu, tidak ada rasa yang selezat ini sebelumnya. Karena tidak hanya rasa makanan itu melainkan juga tatapan hangat dari Uchiha Mikoto yang memperhatikannya saat makan.

Dan setelah sekian lama, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tersenyum.

...

Tbc

...

 _Gommenasai, kalau updatenya lama. Seperti biasa, saya sedang bertarung saat membuat fic ini. Dan terimakasih. Saya tidak menyangka kalau akan ada banyak yang mendukung fanfic ini, hiks (terharu)_

 _Baiklah, saya akan menjawab review dari teman-teman yang mereview tanpa login di akun. Untuk teman-teman yang mereview secara login saya akan membalas lewat PM / bahasa formal sekali ya =.=_

 _Lovely sasuhina: kalau ditebak-tebak sih sepertinya begitu. Mungkin Sasuke kelwat jahat dengan Hinata dulu._

 _Ana: arigatou :') Ini sudah dipanjangin kok /meskipun tetep aja pendek/_

 _Shusei" Gomenasai. Awalnya memang mau nggak dilanjutin bahkan rencananya dihapus, tapi tiba-tiba ngerasa nggak bertanggung jawab aja kalau digituin._

 _Kai-chan: Arigatou Kai-chan buat pujiannya. Kalau Naruto, hmmm rahasia. Hahahaha Penname Fumi-kun sebelumnya Fumiko Yamazaki. Cuma –ko nya diganti jadi –kun. Maka jadilah Fumi-kun /nggak ada relasinya, eh/. Kalau dilihat dari penname yang dulu pasti ketahuan kan Fumi-kun cewek atau cowok. Hahahaha dan Fumi-kun udah tua pastinya. Udah bisa dibikin baper sama orang /hiks/ Kai-chan login ya biar bisa ngobrol sama Fumi-kun._

 _Sasuhina always: Dichapter kelima akan ada flashback habis-habisan. Jadi disitu akan terjawab pertanyaan tentang masa lalu mereka._

 _Yosh, ittu dulu. Seperti jawaban untu review terakhir. Chapter 5 akan ada flashback habis-habisan dan akan menjawab pertanyaan teman-teman yang sudah penasaran. Untuk sekarang, fokus ke keadaan Hinata dan Sasuke di saat sekarang. Rasanya kurang pas aja kalau flashback duluan sementara konfliknya belum kebentuk._

 _Dan arigatou..._

 _Kritik dan saran diperlukan._

 _Sign_

 _Fumiko Yamazaki_

 _Fumi-kun_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Berisiaplah akan segala sesuatu**

 **...**

 _I'm looking for my future_

 _..._

"Huam..."

Ini pagi hari yang indah, seandainya tidak ada wajah yang menyebalkan itu.

"Selamat pagi, _Hime_."

Aku mendecih tidak suka.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga tidak waras seperti ini. Menganggu hari orang lain dengan senyumannya yang menjijikkan dan wajahnya yang tanpa dosa.

Harusnya di pagi hari aku melihat yang indah-indah supaya hariku juga indah. Melihatnya tepat saat aku membuka mata merupakan firasat buruk. Buruk sekali.

Kurasa hariku juga akan buruk.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" tanyaku sinis.

"Menyambut hari bersamamu," jawabnya dengan tidak tahu malu.

Ya ampun, aku jadi mual seketika itu juga.

"Yang kau lakukan hanya menghancurkan hari-hariku saja," sindirku.

Namun dia malah tersenyum kecil, seolah itu tadi adalah lelucon ringan penyambut mentari.

"Kurasa kau sudah terbiasa dengan ku yang selalu merusak hari-harimu."

 _Damn_!

Orang ini sinting.

"Bercanda!"

Dia tertawa sementara aku menatapnya dengan wajah merah menahan marah.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Cepatlah ganti baju," katanya dengan gesture tubuh menyuruh.

"Kau kira aku ini peliharaanmu bisa kau ajak kemana saja semaumu?"

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

"Hyuuga Hinata, ingat bahwa aku sudah-,"

"Apa? Membeliku?"

Aku tertawa keras.

"Aku yakin kau sanggup membeliku hanya karena bantuan Mikoto _Kaa-chan_. Bukan begitu Tuan Muda Uchiha yang manja?"

Gotcha!

Aku berhasil membalasnya. Kali ini Sasuke yang gemetar menahan marah.

Lagi-lagi aku tertawa. Tapi kali ini murni karena kepuasan dan kesenangan. Hingga tanpa kusadari,

"Aah, kau mau membalasku ya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Asal dapat melihat tawamu yang seperti itu, aku rela kau pecundangi."

Tawaku langsung berhenti, dan kutatap dia tajam.

"Dasar buaya," desisku tajam.

"Iya, dan buaya ini akan segera memakanmu bila kau tidak menurut," balasnya dengan menampakkan seringai mesum khas mafia yang gila daun muda.

Sasuke sepertinya juga ikutan gila. Dari pada meladeninya lebih baik kuturuti saja permintaannya.

"Keluar sana! Aku mau mandi," teriakku saat menutup pintu kamar mandi dari dalam.

"Apa mau kumandikan sekalian Hinata- _chan_?"

BUAK!

Sebuah tempat sabun cair mendarat di jidatnya dengan indah. Yah, mungkin cukuplah menjadi penawar racun yang disebar Sasuke saat ini.

...

Hinata menyantap sarapannya dengan serius. Roti bakar selai madu dan sepiring nasi goreng hangat itu begitu nikmat di lidahnya, hingga ringisan Sasuke dan omelan Mikoto pada pemuda itu tidak dihiraukannya.

"Ne, Hinata- _chan_. Hari ini ikutlah bersama Sasuke ya."

Mikoto memecahkan konsentrasi Hinata yang sedang menikmati roti bakar manisnya.

"Hm, baiklah, kalau itu keinginan _Kaa-chan_ ," jawabnya sambil melirik Sasuke sinis.

Laki-laki yang kini sudah mengenakan setelan jas rapi itu hanya mendecih saat melihat lirikan Hinata. Perempuan itu membuatnya gemas.

"Tapi, _Kaa-chan_ , sebenarnya siapa yang menaruh baju-baju ini di lemari? Dan kemana bajuku yang lama?" tanya Hinata dengan takut-takut.

Mikoto tertawa. Perempuan paruh baya itu mengamati penampilan Hinata yang tampak lebih muda dari usianya.

Sebuah gaun _one piece_ berwarna hijau tua dengan kerah berbentuk V dan sebuah ikat pinggang berwarna _silver_ yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

Simpel tapi menawan.

Membuat Hinata tampak seperti gadis yang baru memasuki usia kepala dua dan bahagia, tanpa pernah mengalami masa sulit.

Mikoto mengusap ujung matanya yang berair sebelum menjawab pertanyaan puteri angkatnya itu.

"Itu hadiah khusus dari Itachi."

Bibir Hinata tampak sedikit monyong saat mendengar nama Itachi. Perempuan itu mencoba mengingat-ingat seseorang yang bernama Itachi.

"Bagaimana dengan sepatumu?" tanya Mikoto dengan antusias.

"Um, sepatuku juga menghilang. Tapi tidak ada penggantinya," jawab Hinata apa adanya.

"Apa?" Mikoto terkejut kemudian memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Ini semua pasti ulah pelayan ceroboh itu," gumamnya saat teringat dengan pelayan yang baru dipecatnya kemarin.

Hinata tertawa kecil.

" _Kaa-chan_ jangan stres begitu. Aku bisa membeli sepatu baru lagi kok," tapi tawa Hinata berhenti saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan horor.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada ketus.

"Bodoh, jangan bilang kau tidak punya sepatu sekarang?"

Hinata menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum paksa saat tebakan Sasuke benar sekali.

"Hn. Sudah kuduga," gumam Sasuke.

Sementara Mikoto menatap Hinata sedih.

"Hinata-chan, gommen. Sepatu _Kaa-chan_ modelnya untuk nenek-nenek semua. Nanti kita belanja sepatu baru ya."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Sejujurnya perempuan itu amat merindukan perhatian-perhatian hangat dari sang ibunda. Dan kini dia mendapatkannya kembali dari Mikoto. Beberapa hari tinggal di mansion Uchiha membuatnya hampir lupa pada kehidupan lamanya di rumah hiburan.

BUKK.

Sebuah kotak jatuh di sebelah Hinata, membuat perempuan itu mendongak untuk melihat asalnya.

"Sasuke,"

"Pakailah. Itu milikmu."

Perempuan itu lalu membuka kotak berwarna merah tersebut dan menemukan sepasang _flat shoes_ berwarna krem dengan hiasan berlian di bagian samping. Khas gaya anak remaja.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan.

Sasuke tahu sepatu itu. Sepatu yang diinginkan Hinata saat masih muda. Saat mereka masih berusia enam belas tahun.

"Aku tahu kau mengingatnya. Tapi apapun itu, pakailah saja ini dulu."

Hinata mengangguk dan meraih sepasang sepatu itu.

Pas sekali di kaki putihnya.

Sejenak perempuan itu merasa hangat di dadanya.

Kenapa Sasuke begitu perhatian kepadanya?

Apa karena laki-laki itu bersalah atau hanya karena kasihan.

"Wah, cantik sekali Hinata- _chan_!" seru Mikoto.

"Iya, _Kaa-chan_. Ini sepatu yang kuinginkan dulu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Mikoto tertegun. Mengingat waktu yang dilalui mereka begitu cepat hingga tak terasa sudah berlalu lama.

"Hinata, Sasuke. Lebih baik kalian berangkat sekarang. Kalau lebih siang lagi, nanti pasti akan macet."

Keduanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Mikoto bersamaan.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_..." gumam Mikoto melihat kedua insan tersebut.

"Bisakah mereka seperti dulu lagi?"

...

Itachi cengar-cengir sendiri sambil menenteng sebuket mawar merah yang ingin diberikannya kepada gadis yang disukainya, Yamanaka Ino. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu terlalu senang sampai tidak menyadari seorang gadis di hadapannya.

BUAKK!

"Aduh, sakit."

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, mereka berdua sama-sama terpental dan si gadis mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hee, maaf, nona." Itachi segera menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Sakit sekali, hiks."

Itachi makin kalang kabut saat gadis itu malah menangis sesunggukan.

"Sakit sekali..."

"Nona, nona, sadarlah." Pemuda tampan itu menepuk-nepuk wajah gadis yang tengah menangis itu. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai memperhatikan bahwa berbisik tentang mereka berdua.

' _Aduh, perempuan ini kok aneh sekali,'_ batin Itachi sambil menahan malu. "Nona, tolong sadarlah. Bagian yang mana yang sakit?"

Gadis itu menatap Itachi dengan mata yang sembab dan raut wajah yang sedih. Dengan serius Itachi memperhatikan apalagi saat tangan gadis tersebut bergerak menunjuk ke dadanya.

"Hatiku yang sakit," jawabnya dengan polos yang membuat Itachi langsung pingsan seketika.

...

Netra Hinata meredup saat melihat Universitas impiannya dulu. Tapi sayang, hingga sekarang, saat usianya sudah menginjak 26 tahun, dirinya tidak akan bisa menggapai keinginannya itu.

" _Tou-san, Hinata ingin sekali kuliah di Universitas Tokyo."_

" _Hoo, kau ingin mengikutiku ya, Hinata-chan?"_

" _Mo, tidak Neji-nii. Aku memang benar-benar ingin kuliah di sana."_

Pandangannya mengabur, ketika jemari kurusnya mengusap sudut matanya, tampaklah setetes air bening. Tanpa disadarinya air matanya mengalir, bahkan lebih deras dari pada yang disangkanya.

Setelah sekian lama, ternyata dirinya masih tetap sama. Masih terluka dan rapuh akan kenangan indah yang menyakitkan untuk diingat.

Tapi dibalik semua itu, Hinata sangat merindukan keluarganya. Meskipun dirinya sudah diusir dari kediaman Hyuuga, darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya tetaplah darah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya dan menatap perempuan itu cemas.

Tersenyum lembut perempuan itu menggeleng pelan. "Hanya mengingat masa lalu."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Seolah batu seberat beberapa ton menimpa dadanya seketika.

"Apa yang kau ingat?" tanya Sasuke gamang.

"Hal yang bahagia pastinya. Dulu, aku ingin sekali kuliah di tempat ini. Seperti Neji- _nii_ yang jenius, aku juga ingin meraih impianku."

Tanpa sadar perempuan itu mengungkapkan isi hatinya di hadapan laki-laki yang harusnya sangat dibencinya. Tapi entah kenapa, pikiran dan hati Hinata sedang ingin berdama dengan Sasuke sekarang ini.

"Kau juga ingin kuliah di sini kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan kepadanya. Karena alasannya dulu ingin kuliah di Universitas Tokyo adalah karena ingin terus bersama Hinata.

"Tapi sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Tidak ada dari kita berdua yang berkuliah di sini. Tidak ada."

Sehelai daun hijau jatuh dan tersangkut di rambut indigo Hinata. Membuat perempuan itu mendongak saat merasakan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh rambutnya.

Sejenak matanya terpaku pada iris kelam milik Sasuke.

Mata yang dulu membuat Hinata ketakutan dan penuh amarah, kini tampak begitu pekat. Seolah-olah itu lubang hitam yang sangat, sangat dalam hingga tak punya dasar dan tanpa ada cahaya.

"Jangan kau sedih karena perkataan takdir." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Selama tujuh tahun berpisah dari Hinata, menjadi orang yang dingin dan tanpa emosi, akhirnya Sasuke bisa menemukan senyumannya lagi. Dan itu karena Hinata.

"Ayo, aku akan membuatmu makin bahagia," kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam dan menarik tangan Hinata.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk malu, wajahnya memerah saat merasakan genggaman hangat Sasuke.

Selama menjadi wanita penghibur, Hinata sudah melayani banyak laki-laki dan dihadiahi banyak materi oleh mereka yang tergila-gila kepadanya. Tetapi entah kenapa, hanya Sasuke lah yang mampu memberikan sensasi aneh yang disukainya. Hanya melalui genggaman tangan, hal yang sederhana.

BUKK!

Kepala perempuan itu menabrak punggung kokoh Sasuke saat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab malah sibuk membuka tas kantor yang dibawanya.

Merasa diabaikan, Hinata jadi kesal. Tapi saat perempuan itu hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya, sebuah stopmap yang disodorkan Sasuke membuatnya terdiam dan menatap heran kepada laki-laki itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata penasaran dan membuka stopmap tersebut untuk melihat isinya. Dan kemudian mata gadis itu membeliak saat melihat isi stopmap tersebut yang ternyata adalah ijazah dan data-data dirinya. Serta sebuah kartu kelulusan ujian penerimaan Universitas.

"Apa ini Sasuke?" tanya Hinata tanpa mampu berpikir lagi.

Sasuke berdecak sebal. "Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Berikan saja ini kepada Bapak-Bapak yang di sana." Tunjuk Sasuke.

Tanpa tau apa-apa perempuan itu mengikuti saran Sasuke kemudian menerima kartu kosong berwarna biru.

"Selamat datang di Universitas Tokyo, Nona Uchiha Hinata."

Hinata melongo.

Uchiha Hinata?

"Hm, Uchiha Hinata. Terdengar bagus untukmu," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dan sontak menarik perhatian kaum hawa di tempat itu.

Hinata menarik Sasuke ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Dan perempuan yang memiliki segudang pertanyaan itu menatapnya tajam.

"Jelaskan kepadaku, Uchiha- _san_ ," pinta Hinata dengan suara yang dingin dan penuh penekanan di bagian marga Sasuke.

"Uchiha? Kau juga Uchiha, Hinata," balas Sasuke santai.

"Itu yang ingin kuketahui. Kenapa kau mengubah namaku menjadi Uchiha Hinata? Dan berkas-berkas itu untuk apa? Dan apa ini?"

Perempuan itu akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. Tetapi Sasuke malah tertawa ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu.

"Ini, namanya Kartu Herregistrasi Hinata. Dan berkas-berkas itu adalah berkas yang diperlukan untuk pendaftaranmu."

Hinata makin tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Singkatnya, kau sekarang resmi menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo."

Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkan?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku sedang menipumu ya? Kalau iya, ini tipuan yang payah."

Hinata terlonjak senang dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Terimakasih."

Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Ini impianmu sejak dulu kan."

Hinata mengangguk senang.

"Hinata, mulai sekarang, aku akan mengabulkan impian-impianmu yang belum kau capai dulu," bisik Sasuke lembut di telinga Hinata.

Seperti tersengat listrik, seluruh tubuh Hinata merinding. Tidak enak sebenarnya. Tapi karena itu Sasuke, maka Hinata mulai menyukainya.

...

Hinata bersiul-bersiul dengan senang saat membuka lemari pakaiannya dan melihat sebuah long dress dengan bagian atas tak berlengan dan berkerah. Bagian bawahnya yang dijahit miring membuat sebagian kaki kiri Hinata akan terekspos sampai lima senti di atas lutut. Dan sebuah high heels berwarna gold menambah kesan mewah long dress yang didominasi warna kuning keemasan tersebut.

"Hey, jadi kau ya yang namanya Hinata?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut panjang berdiri di pintu kamar Hinata dengan gaya angkuh.

Hinata tampak terpaku pada laki-laki tersebut, mencoba dengan keras untuk mengingat sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Rambut hitam panjang, wajah berkarisma namun berkeriput tipis, dan mata hitam yang tajam. Tapi Hinata masih tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Kau bertingkah seperti puteri ya, dengan baju bagus seperti itu, wajar sih." Laki-laki itu berkata-kata dengan pedas.

"Kau pasti tidak tau siapa yang membuatnya. Dia itu punya kelebihan yang tidak bisa diukur. Penampilan yang rupawan dan multi talenta. Hoh, laki-laki yang sempurna."

Hinata tersenyum saat bisa mengingat sesuatu. Dengan sorot mata jahil, perempuan itu memasang raut wajah sok tahu.

"Iya, tampaknya orang itu benar-benar sempurna. Tapi kudengar orang itu punya keriput yang mengurangi nilai ketampananya. Dan juga katanya dia tidak suka perempuan. Waw, benarkah itu? Sayang sekali." Hinata berkata-kata dengan nada suara yang dilebih-lebihkan dan mimik yang meyakinkan. Membuat Itachi langsung sebal karena dikerjai.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Sekarang kata-katamu makin pedas saja Hinata- _chan_ ," sungut Itachi yang membuat Hinata tertawa senang.

"Tentu saja, karena aku ingin mengalahkan ahlinya," balas Hinata sembari tertawa puas.

Tapi saat tawanya berhenti, perempuan itu melirik ke arah gaun mewah yang tergantung apik di lemarinya.

"Tapi ini benar-benar mahakarya dari yang terbaik."

Itachi bersiul ringan, "Tentu saja. Ini adalah karyaku yang terbaik. Dan ini khusus untukmu."

Mata Hinata berbinar. "Sungguh? Terima kasih, Itachi- _nii._ "

Itachi juga ikut tersenyum saat melihat Hinata tersenyum. Laki-laki tampan itu merogoh sakunya dan mendekati Hinata yang masih mengagumi gaun cantiknya.

"Dan juga, ini." Hinata tercengang melihat secarik kertas dengan kualitas wahid yang berada di genggaman Itachi. Undangan VIP sebuah pesta bergengsi.

" _Nii_ -,"

"Itu dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa bocah itu malu memberikannya kepadamu," sungut Itachi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak saat tiba-tiba Hinata menghambur ke pelukannya.

" _Arigatou_ ," bisik Hinata.

"Semua orang di rumah ini, _Kaa-san_ , dirimu juga, membuatku bahagia. Aku seperti menemukan hidupku lagi," kata Hinata sambil mulai terisak pelan.

"Dan, apakah itu termasuk Sasuke juga, Hinata?"

Refleks Hinata mendongak saat mendengar nama Sasuke, sementara itu Itachi tersenyum masam saat melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata saat dirinya menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Kuharap kau bisa memafkannya, Hinata." Itachi mengelus kepala Hinata pelan.

"Aku tahu yang kau alami sangat berat. Tapi Sasuke juga sudah cukup tersiksa."

Hinata membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Itachi. Wanita itu penasaran.

"Tersiksa? Bukannya Sasuke baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata setengah tidak percaya.

Itachi terkekeh. "Kau seperti tidak mengenal bocah itu saja.", "Dia itu aktor yang hebat. Bisa menyembunyikan apa saja dari orang lain."

Laki-laki itu kembali mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan segala sesuatu tentangmu. Perasaannya kepadamu, dan rasa bersalahnya, itu sudah membuatnya setengah mati."

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kau mungkin menganggap Sasuke tidak punya perasaan, bukan. Yah, memang dia kadang bisa tidak punya perasaan. Karena perasaannya telah maati saat dirimu pergi."

Hinata menengok ke arah jendela kamarnya dan melihat Sasuke baru saja pulang dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Itachi- _nii_ , bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"

...

Tbc

...

Maaf sekali teman-teman harus menunggu lama untuk chapter ini. Kebetulan saya juga lagi disibukkan sama urusan di RL jadi fanfic ini sedikit terlupakan. Niatnya tadi pengen langsung bikin chapter 5nya, tapi dipikir-pikir kalau nunggu yang itu pasti kelamaan. Jadi untuk chapter selanjutnya diharapkan untuk masih bisa bersabar. Tapi gimana? SasuHinanya sudah lumayankan di sini?

Dan sekarang, saatnya saya balas review teman-teman yang tidak memakai akun. Kalau yang login saya akan balas lewat pm, kalau ingat juga #plak kalau enggak tolong ingatin saya. Maklum, sering khilaf.

Reply to:

Guest: Iyaaa.. Author yang nulisnya aja sedih :'(

Sasuhina always: Kuat sabar ya. Chapter depan bakalan dijelasin.

Lovely sasuhina: Iya, begitulah. Sasukenya buat kesalahan sama Hinata.

MawarPutih: Hm... Lihat nanti aja deh. Makasih buat semangatnya.

Ana: Iya, ini udah update lagi. Makasih ya sudah nunggu.

Minfi: Iya, ini udah lanjut kok.

Oke, kayaknya itu aja dulu. Dadah,

Kecup mesra

Fumi-kun


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Hati-hati terhadap typo dan hindari kondisi yang memungkinkan membuat anda baper, aka nada Bahasa kasar yang tidak patut diikuti, and mature only.

...

Past is only the past, but it can influence future.

...

Pertama Sasuke mengenalnya adalah pada saat dirinya berusia tujuh tahun. Saat dengan penuh air mata harus rela pindah dari kediaman keluarga besar Uchiha di Kyoto menuju Tokyo yang sangat asing baginya.

Meninggalkan sepupu-sepupunya, paman-bibi, bahkan kakeknya yang galak dan menjadi seorang penyendiri di lingkungannya. Seolah tidak ada tangan yang mau menyambut si bungsu Uchiha itu. Bahkan Itachi sendiripun tidak mampu membuat Sasuke tertawa riang seperti dahulu.

Enam bulan sejak kepindahan mereka, si bungsu Uchiha mulai didekati banyak teman, namun tidak lain hanya karena fisiknya yang rupawan dan berkantong tebal.

"Aku tidak butuh orang-orang seperti itu," teriaknya sembari membanting pintu kepada Itachi.

Sang Kakak yang menyayanginyapun bersedih, Sasuke sudah terlalu tertutup sekarang. Padahal yang dibutuhkannya hanya seorang teman yang mau mengerti dan menerimanya apa adanya. Yang sepadan dan seimbang dengan sifat adiknya yang dingin.

Tapi di manakah dia bisa menemukan orang seperti itu?

"Kaa-chan mau ke mana?" Sasuke kecil bertanya kepada Mikoto, sang Ibu, saat mereka ssedang bersiap-siap untuk keluar.

"Teman lama Kaa-chan meninggal. Dan kita akan menghadiri pemakamannya." Raut wajah Mikoto menyendu.

"Nanti kau akan menemukan teman baru di sana," kata Mikoto yang ditanggapi dengan wajah datar Sasuke.

"Dia anak mendiang teman Ibu, kalian akan menjadi teman."

Hitam.

Semuanya hitam.

Pagi yang mendung, angin yang lembab, dan suasana yang mencekam.

Di perkuburan tampak tidak ada kebahagiaan sama sekali. Tentu saja, tidak ada ruang untuk kebahagiaan saat manusia ditakdirkan untuk berduka cita. Tangisan kehilanganlah yang terdengar nyaring dibandingkan senyuman kelegaan karena sang mendiang telah terlepas dari penderitaannya.

Namun di balik abu-abunya kehidupan tersebut, Sasuke menemukan setitik terang yang membuat hatinya menghangat. Mata putih yang berkaca-kaca tetapi tetap tidak mau untuk menyerah dan mengalirkan air matanya. Seolah berusaha untuk tegar di tengah kerapuhan.

"Kau tidak ingin menangis?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Terang yang menghangatkan itu adalah seorang anak perempuan sebaya dengannya. Yang terlihat hampir sama dengan dirinya.

Kesepian.

Rapuh.

Dan kini, telah sendiri.

Namun si anak perempuan itu tetap tidak mau menyerah. Dengan kuat menggeleng, seolah itu adalah jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang sangat penting.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan. Kaa-chanku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh menangis. Maka aku tidak akan menangis."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tertegun. Kehangatan yang melingkupinya membuatnya meleleh. Maka diulurkannya tangan kanannya. Si anak perempuan heran melihatnya.

"Maka kalau begitu, kau boleh menjadi temanku. Karena aku akan tetap ada supaya kau tidak menangis," ucap Sasuke lantang.

Dan dengan senyuman terkembang, anak perempuan itu menyambut tangan Sasuke.

"Senang mendengarnya, teman."

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, dan tahun berganti tahun. Setiap detik dan menit yang telah berlalu membuat setiap hal menjadi makin berharga. Entah itu sebuah peliharaan, koleksi antik, bahkan umur manusia.

Tapi apakah itu berlaku pada perasaan manusia?

Tentu saja.

Karena sekarang, Sasuke yang telah menginjak usia remaja telah terikat dalam perasaan kuat dan mempesona terhadap sahabat satu-satunya, si anak perempuan yang berjuang untuk tetap tegar di tengah kerapuhannya, Hinata.

"Hinata, apa hari ini kau mau dijemput?" tanya Sasuke dengan semangat.

Hinata tertawa kecil di ujung sambungan teleponnya.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun. Kau sudah menanyakan ini berkali-kali sejak kemarin."

Dada Sasuke menghangat saat mendengar suara Hinata. Gadis yang sudah menemaninya selama sebelas tahun ini. Sasuke bahkan rela sekolah di manapun supaya tidak terpisah dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku berangkat. Bersiaplah."

Pemuda rupawan itu melesat menuju kediaman Hyuuga, tempat Hinata tinggal.

"Sasuke-kun, pagi sekali kau berangkat? Mau kemana?" tanya Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan saat Sasuke menyambar roti panggang milik Itachi.

"Aku ingin menjemput Hinata, Kaa-chan," jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis dan wajah yang merona.

Itachi bersiul melihatnya.

"Kau manis sekali saat sedang malu-malu seperti itu. Kalian sudah pacaran ya?"

BLUSH

Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna. Tapi dengan cepat pemuda itu menggeleng dan menggembungkan wajahnya.

"Hey, baka aniki, otakmu sedang terganggu."

Pemuda itu kemudian menutup pintu, meninggalkan Mikoto dan Itachi yang tertawa karena perubahan sikap Sasuke bila sudah menyangkut Hinata.

"Ah, Kaa-chan mau cepat-cepat punya menantu," Kata Mikoto yang disambut wajah suram Itachi.

"Kaa-chan, aku masih belum mau menikah," ujarnya.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, pesona apakah yang ada pada sahabat satu-satunya itu. Seolah kehadirannya menjadi peringatan bahwa Tuhan sangat baik hati, mau menciptakan manusia dengan kecantikan yang begitu rupawan. Mulai dari rambut, wajah, tangan, bahkan hingga kaki, seolah tidak ada cacat cela yang tega menghampirinya. Terlebih senyuman lembut Hinata yang bagaikan perwujudan dari cinta kasih Bunda Teresa.

Sasuke tidak menyesal mengenal Hinata.

Dan, Sasuke juga tidak menyesal.

Tidak menyesal untuk menaruh hati kepada Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, apa nanti tidak sibuk?" Hinata bertanya dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya menyiratkan rona merah yang membuat Sasuke juga memiliki hal yang serupa di wajah tampannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke sok dingin.

Hinata tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan seksama, membuat yang ditatap menjadi salah tingkah.

"K, kenapa?" Sasuke gelagapan.

Tiba-tiba Hinata terseyum.

"Sasuke-kun, kau manis sekali," puji gadis itu yang membuat Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis itu.

"Hinata!"

Hinata sedikit terlonjak mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan agak keras.

"Terima kasih," kata pemuda itu sambil menyeret sepedanya dengan langkah yang lebih cepat. Membuat Hinata tertawa, karena alih-alih menjdi marah, Sasuke malah salah tingkah.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Tunggu aku!"

Sasuke dan Hinata tiba di sekolah dengn bersamaan, karena memang mereka berangkat bersama-sama, sekolah di tempat yang sama, memiliki kelas yang sama, bahkan duduk di deretan kursi yang sama.

Kadang Hinata tidak habis pikir, Sasuke seolah memaksa dirinya untuk terus bersamanya. Seperti saat mengikuti kelas memasak yang diikuti oleh Hinata. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Sasuke cukup pandai memasak. Tapi kenapa dari sekian banyak kelas keterampilan lainnya, temannya itu malah memilih memasak.

Dan juga kelas saat mengikuti kelas Sastra. Hinata juga tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau puitis dan mendramatisir. Pemuda itu lebih cocok di kelas Bisnis dan Ekonomi. Tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk manis sambill mempelajari naskah drama romantic walaupun dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang kecut dan masam.

Meskipun kadang terasa tidak enak, tapi Hinata menyukainya. Terlebih saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke terhadap hal itu.

"Aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu, Hinata-chan."

Tak pelak membuat senyuman terbit di wajah imutnya.

Hanya Sasuke yang setia kepadanya. Hanya Sasuke yang sungguh-sungguh berteman dengannya. Hanya Sasuke yang selalu ada baginya. Melihat Sasuke selalu tersenyum dan menggandeng tangannya saja sudah cukup. Hinata tidak berani mengharapkan apa-apa lagi.

Terlebih untuk perasaan yang tiba-tiba timbul tenggelam di dalam dirinya. Perasaan yang selalu berusaha ditepisnya, tapi selalu datang.

Bagi Sasuke, Hinata adalah keluarganya. Dan seperti itulah Hinata terus berpikir.

Sasukenya yang rupawan dan hangat, belum tentu juga menyukai dirinya. Terlebih karena ketampanannya banyak gadis yang mengelilingi pemuda itu.

Hinata akan tetap bersabar, hingga ada seseorang yang mampu menggantikan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke.

"Hey, Hinata. Kau ngapain di situ?" Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Sekarang mereka akan mengikuti kelas memasak, dan dirinya masih duduk di ruang kelas komputer.

"Ah, gommen. Aku tadi melamun, Sasuke-kun," jawab gadis itu sambal membereskan bukunya.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke.

"Kau tau, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin sekali membeli sebuah sepatu yang sangat bagus. Warnanya yang lembut benar-benar membuatku seperti jatuh cinta."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Seperti jatuh cinta? Memangnya kau tau rasanya."

"Tau kok," sambar gadis itu cepat dan menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan seluruh keberaniannya, "Seperti saat melihat Sasuke-kun."

Seperti ada sesuatu yang pecah di dalam dada Sasuke. Membuatnya bernafas dengan tidak teratur.

"Hinata…."

Hinata juga mengalami hal yang sama. Menggigit bibir menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke.

"Bercanda terus ah, jadi geli tau."

Wajah Hinata datar.

"Kita kan teman. Masa saling suka. Sesama teman nggak boleh pacaran loh."

Hinata tersenyum kecut.

Sementara Sasuke berniat memotong lidahnya karena telah mengatakan kalimat yang sangat fatal. Terlebih melihat senyuman Hinata yang kecut dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Sasuke telah menyia-nyiakan momen yang berharga.

"Ha, ha ha ha..." Hinata tertawa dengan terpaksa.

"Kita ngomongin apa sih? Ya sudah, Sasuke-kun duluan saja yak e kelas. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Gadis itu lalu berlari tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termangu.

Ah, seandainya Sasuke sang maha tahu, maka Sasuke akan melihat air mata Hinata yang berderai dan harapan gadis itu yang pupus.

"Sesama teman nggak boleh pacaran."

Kini Hinata tahu harus menganggap Sasuke sebagai apa.

"Hinata-sama, maulah menjadi kekasihku."

"Hee?"

Sasuke melotot ke arah pemuda setengah ingusan yang berani menyatakan cinta kepada Hinatanya, di depan hidungnya sendiri.

"Hinata-sama, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Tolong, jadilah kekasihku."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut, pemuda yang tidak lain adik kelasnya itu sendiri benar-benar membuatnya kikuk. Terlebih ada Sasuke di situ. Dengan wajah sangar dan pandangan berapi-api, dapat dipastikan bahwa pemuda itu akan memakan adik kelas mereka itu bulat-bulat.

"Gommen ne, Inari-kun, tapi aku ingin fokus sekolah dulu," jawab Hinata dengan senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya.

Membuat Sasuke yang sudah marah setengah mati menjadi semakin cemburu.

"Lebih baik, kau bersekolah dengan sungguh-sungguh dulu, kemudian coba lagi beberapa tahun ke depan."

Inari, pemuda yang ditolak Hinata, tersenyum gembira saat mendengar motivasi Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama. Aku akan sekolah dan sukses kemudian akan melamarmu beberapa tahun lagi."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, ingin menyampaikan motivasi-motivasi lainnya tapi Sasuke sudah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menarik gadis itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Acara tembak-menembaknya sudah selesai, kan? Jadi ayo kita pergi."

Sasuke benar-benar ingin memakan bulat-bulat bocah ingusan yang berani meminta Hinata untuk berpacaran dengannya.

Terlebih, Hinata sempat-sempatnya tersenyum manis seperti itu. Meskipun sudah seminggu kejadian itu berlalu, tapi tetap saja hatinya dongkol.

Hinata itu miliknya.

Titik.

Tidak boleh yang ada merebut Hinata darinya.

Titik.

Bahkan bocah ingusan ataupun superhero seperti superman, dia tidak akan melepaskan Hinatanya.

Titik.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa dari tadi diam sih?" tegur Hinata saat merasakan aura gelap dari arah Sasuke.

Mereka tengah berjalan menuju kelas, dan karena kejadian minggu lalu, momen paginya agak terusakkan. Terlebih, Hinata baru-baru ini sedikit berubah, tidak sering menanggapi perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Cih, aku masih kesal karena kejadian minggu lalu," kata Sasuke sambal mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Kenapa malah Sasuke-kun yang kesal? Kan yang ditembak aku, bukan Shion-chan," Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit sindiran diujungnya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata.

Raut wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu tampak datar. Hinata seolah tidak peduli dengannya sekarang. Dan apalagi itu, sejak kapan Hinata berani menyindirnya, bahkan membawa nama gadis lain.

Sasuke yakin ada yang tidak beres sekarang.

Pemuda itu berpikir keras supaya tidak mengaitkan dengan kesalahannya dulu. Sasuke berharap bukan hal itu yang mengubah Hinatanya, dan berusaha mencari kemungkinan lain.

Saking kerasnya pemuda itu berpikir hingga membuatnya tidak memerhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Dan baru terkejut saat mendengar pekikan pelan Hinata dan suara tubuhnya yang menghantam lantai.

"Gomen."

Sebuah suara yang datar dan dingin membuat Hinata terpana.

Siswa yang menabrak Hinata hingga terjatuh tadi berambut merah dengan kantung mata yang hitam. Iris jadenya menatap Hinata lembut, sama seperti amethyst Hinata tidak berkedip darinya. Dan Sasuke tidak suka itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti sedang terburu-buru," jawab Hinata lembut sembari berusaha berdiri.

Dengan sigap pemuda itu membantunya berdiri. Lengannya dipegang erat oleh pemuda berambut merah itu, membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Arigatou," bisik Hinata malu-malu.

Tapi tangannya segera ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Ayo, kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai," ucapnya dingin.

Hinata hanya diam, tapi sempat tersenyum kepada pemuda itu.

"Aku mau makan ramen, tapi juga mau makan udon. Hinata-chan, yang enak apa?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mencoba manja pada Hinata. Tapi Hinata dengan dingin melaluinya dan mengambil pesananya.

"Makan apa saja, jangan pilih-pilih," ucap gadis itu tanpa mau melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke muak dengan Hinata. Dilemparnya nampan makanan yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani sekali bersikap seperti ini padaku," teriaknya. Semua mata yang ada di kantin beralih pada Sasuke. Tidak terkecuali Hinata. Sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya, Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata hendak mengejar Sasuke saat sebuah tangan menarik lengannya.

"Biarkan dia sendirian. Dia sedang marah." Itu pemuda berambut merah yang menabraknya tadi pagi.

Hinata hendak membantah, tapi saat melihat tatapan mata pemuda itu, Hinata menurut.

"Gaara."

Hinata menoleh.

"Aku Gaara." Lagi pemuda itu berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada nampan Sasuke yang tadi terlempar.

"Hyuuga Hinata," balas Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Hinata, yaa." Gaara menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Kau, cantik."

Sasuke mengamuk. Pemuda itu marah besar, sangat marah. Hingga membuat para pelayan ketakutan dan menjauh dari kamar Sasuke.

Sementara di dalam kamar, bungsu Uchiha yang tampan itu melempar semua perabotan dan barang-barangnya. Tidak perduli bahwa kamarnya kini seperti kapal pecah, dia tidak menghiraukannya.

"CRAAK!!!"

Itu suara cermin pecah saat tinju Sasuke menghampirinya. Menghasilkan retakan-retakan kecil yang memantulkan puluhan wajah basah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu basah oleh keringat dan air mata.

Matanya yang sudah memerah membuat pandangannya kabur dan terasa pedih. Hingga membuatnya hanya bisa bersandar pada rak bukunya yang sudah tidak utuh lagi.

"Hinata." Sebuah nama, lirih terdengar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Tidak, kumohon. Itu pasti kesalahan." Lagi, gumaman lirih terdengar.

Pemuda itu mengerjap, berusaha mengumpulkan kewarasan yang masih tersisa dan memfungsikan otak encernya untuk menganalisis bahwa ada unsur kebetulan dan salah paham pada peristiwa besar yang terjadi.

Iya, pasti ada salah paham. Hinata pasti tidak begitu.

Dan saat Sasuke mempercayai hipotesisnya, ponselnya berbunyi. Ada pesan singkat masuk.

Sender: Hinata-chan

Date: 08/04/20xx

Time: 8:00 pm

Gommene Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa datang bersamamu besok. Gaara mengajakku pergi ke menara Tokyo. Sebenarnya kami sudah jadian seminggu yang lalu.

Sasuke meremas ponselnya sampai hancur dan berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Hinatanya telah direbut pria lain. Pemuda lancang yang masuk dalam kehidupan mereka sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Mengingatnya membuat Sasuke semakin murka, hingga dalam mansion Uchiha terdengar suara teriakan Mikoto yang mencegah Sasuke melakukan hal yang dapat menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu di rumah Hinata, gadis itu tengah termenung di pinggir jendela kamarnya. Tetes demi tetes kristal bening jatuh dari pipinya yang mulus.

"Sasuke-kun," bisiknya.

Dan yang terdengar hanya suara isakan tangis yang tertahan.

Yang dilakukannya salah. Menghindar dan berlari kepada cinta lain hanya untuk mendapati dirinya semakin terluka karena jauh dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Gommen ne."

Sehari telah berlalu, datanglah hari esok. Hari esok itupun berlalu, dan kembali datang hari yang selanjutnya. Sasuke sudah lupa mengamati waktu saat dirinya terjebak pada pemandangan memuakkan setiap harinya.

Hinatanya, Hinata yang indah dan selalu dipujanya kini bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda lain. senyuman manis dan malu-malu yang biasanya ditujukan kepadanya kini dinikmati oleh orang lain.

Sasuke benar-benar muak dan marah.

Tanpa diketahuinya, Hinata selalu mengamati Sasuke diam-diam. Dalam hati gadis itu, ingin sekali dia berlari dan menangkup wajah Sasuke supaya tatapan terluka itu tidak terpancar lagi dan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dirinya mencintai Sasuke, hanya Sasuke.

Namun ada perasaan egois dan pesimis juga dalam dirinya. Saat mengingat percakapan terakhir mereka.

Dirinya hanya seorang teman bagi Sasuke.

Hanya teman. Tiada yang lain.

Cintanya tak terbalaskan. Dan saat ada pemuda yang lain yang menyukainya juga, maka Hinata ingin mencoba merasakan perasaan baru. Dan ternyata, dirinya malah semakin jatuh pada cintanya kepada Sasuke. Tapi dia sadar, dirinya terlalu pengecut.

"Ta,"

"Hinata?"

"Eh?" lamunannya buyar.

"Kau mendengarkanku, Hinata-chan?" itu Gaara. Gaara yang dingin seperti Sasuke tapi lembut dan memujanya. Melihatnya membuat Hinata semakin bersalah. Secara tidak langsung, Hinata juga berbohong kepada Gaara.

"Gommen. Aku sedang melamun," jawab Hinata apa-adanya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau pasti sedang berpikir mau memilih jurusan yang mana." Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menunduk. Setidaknya Gaara tidak tahu bahwa dirinya tengah memikirkan Sasuke.

"Begitulah," balas Hinata sekenanya.

Gaara menatap Hinata serius, dan yang dikatakannya selanjutya benar-benar membuat Hinata kaget setengah mati.

"Aku akan bertemu ayahmu, dan melamarmu."

Terdengar suara keras dari dekat mereka, dan Hinata sempat melihat kibasan rambut berwarna biru gelap. Dan hal itu tak pelak membuat jantung Hinata makin berdebar.

Sasuke mendengarnya juga.

Hinata menatap bulan dengan muram.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia tahu Gaara serius dan akan menemui Tou-sannya dalam waktu dekat.

Menghela nafas lelah, Hinata meraih ponselnya dan matanya tertumbuk pada figura foto dirinya dan Sasuke saat memancing di danau.

Sasuke orang yang dingin. Tapi entah kenapa bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah orang yang hangat. Hanya baginya Sasuke mau membagi senyuman dan tangis yang tidak pernah diberikan pada orang lain.

Butiran-butiran kristal bening kembali luruh dari iris peraknya.

Hinata rindu Sasuke.

Apapun Sasuke menganggapnya, Hinata harus jujur bahwa dia sangan mencintai Sasuke.

Bukan sebagai teman. Tapi Sasuke. Hinata mencintai Sasuke apa adanya.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun," bisiknya sembari memeluk figuran foto itu.

Tepat pada saat yang sama, ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah nomor asing masuk.

Sender: 365xxxx

Date: 13/06/20xx

Time: 9:00 pm

Hinata-chan, aku Gaara. Datanglah ke gudang sekolah sekarang. Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu dan itu penting.

N/P: Aku sedang ganti nomor.

Timing yang tepat, pikir Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum dan merasa sedikit lega. Dirinya harus jujur pada Gaara, dan itu harus dilakukan secepatnya. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menyambar jaketnya dan segera pergi ke sekolah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Hinata tiba di sekolah. Gadis itu sedikit bingung, Gaara baru sekali ini mengajaknya keluar malam. Ke tempat yang sepi juga. Tapi karena terlalu bersemangat, gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya.

Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang ini adalah segera jujur dan meminta maaf pada Gaara dan menghubungi Sasuke. Dia sudah sangat rindu pada Sasuke.

"Gaara-kun," panggil Hinata saat sudah masuk ke dalam gudang sekolah.

Gelap dan lembap.

Jelas ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara, apalagi hal yang penting.

"SRAK!!"

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat dan tiga orang pria berbadan besar membekapnya.

Gadis itu meronta sekuat tenaga dan memekik kesakitan saat tubuh mungilnya dibanting ke atas sebuah matras yang tipis.

"Apa? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Hinata terpekik, dia ketakutan.

"Gaara! Gaara!"

"Kenapa hanya nama bajingan itu yang kau panggil, Hinata?"

Hinata terkesiap. Suara itu sangat familiar baginya. Itu suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Apa kau sudah sering ditiduri oleh bangsat itu, jadi kau sudah terbiasa meneriakkan namanya."

Hinata menoleh pelan dan langsung memucat saat melihat sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis.

Sasuke sengaja memancingnya ke tempat itu.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil Hinata lirih.

Sasuke meludah dan menjambak rambut panjang Hinata.

"Jangan panggil namaku, pelacur!"

Setelah itu Hinata merasakan betapa panasnya tangan Sasuke saat menyentuh pipinya dengan keras. Gadis itu hanya terisak.

Tidak, itu pasti bukan Sasuke.

"Dasar wanita murahan!" kali ini Sasuke menendang perut Hinata.

"Kau tahu, kau suah membuatku gila setengah mati. Rasanya membunuhmu tidak cukup untuk mengobatinya." Kembali Sasuke menampar wajah Hinata hingga memerah.

"Menurutku, jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka orang lainpun tidak boleh. Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sampai puas malam ini?" Sasuke tertawa dan Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Karena malam itu, Sasuke merampas sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Hinata. Dengan sangat kasar dan jahat.

Hingga Hinata hanya bisa tergeletak tak berdaya, menangis dengan tubuh telanjang dan memar.

Sasuke menghampirinya, dan mengelus lembut bagian tubuh dan wajah Hinata yang memar.

"Hinata, apakah kau mencintaiku? Karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Jauh darimu membuatku gila." Sekilas Hinata dapat melihat kesedihan dan penyesalan di mata Sasuke.

"Tapi kau dan bajingan itu malah," Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Hinata tersenyum sendu. Tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih tangan Sasuke.

Tidak apa dirinya dilecehkan, dia bisa memaafkannya. Karena dia tahu cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Sasuke juga mencintainya.

'Tidak apa Sasuke-kun, aku juga mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu.' Batin Hinata bahagia.

"Hinata-chan, jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu. Maka begitu juga yang lain." Hinata terbelalak melihat senyum iblis Sasuke.

Malam itu Hinata merasa terkhianati dan hina. Sasuke tidak menyisakan sedikitpun perasaan dan harga diri, Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar hancur luar dalam. Dan hal yang terakhir yang dipikirkan gadis itu sebelum tak sadarkan diri hanya satu hal.

'Sasuke… Aku membencimu!'

Hiashi menatap Hinata datar, sementara gadis itu bersimpuh di kaki ayahnya. Menangis dan mengiba.

"Keluar! Kau bukanlah bagian dari Hyuuga lagi!" Hinata memandang Hiashi nanar.

"Seorang Hyuuga tidak akan berlaku murahan." Hinata kembali menangis.

"Tapi Tou-san, aku adalah korban."

"Apa kau sudah melihat video tidak senonohmu yang tersebar di internet. Di situ terlihat kau melakukannya dengan sukarela."

Hinata kembali remuk. Malam itu Sasuke memberinya obat perangsang dengan dosis tinggi, hingga membuat Hinata tidak sadar lagi.

"Aku mohon, Tou-san. Jangan usir aku. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

"Maka sebaiknya kau menyusul ibumu saja!" ucap Hiashi tegas dan tidak perduli.

Hinata terpaku. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

"Aku tidak bersalah, Tou-san! Aku hancur dan kau membuangku. Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau adalah ayahku. Karena apabila kau benar ayahku, maka suatu hari kau akan menyesal sudah membuangku!" teriak Hinata keras dan hanya dibalas oleh suara pintu tertutup.

Kediaman Hyuuga menolaknya. Bukan. Hyuuga bukanlah bagian darinya lagi.

Hinata sudah putus asa, saat mobil dan utusan dari keluarga Uchiha datang menjemputnya.

"Jii-san sebenarnya tahu apa yang Sasuke perbuat malam itu." Fugaku Uchiha berbicara dengan wibawa dan tekanan tinggi. Hinata merasa menjadi orang asing dihadapan laki-laki paruh baya yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai ayah kedua.

"Tapi Jii-san tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan Sasuke." Hinata mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

Dunia ini benar-benar tidak adil.

"Hinata tolong berkorbanlah. Jadilah kambing hitam atas perbuatan Sasuke."

Tangan Hinata yang ringkih gemetar mendengar perintah Fugaku.

"Kau bisa tinggal di luar negeri. Aku akan memberikan uang berapapun yang kau inginkan."

Hinata menggebrak meja dan berdiri.

Cukup sudah! Dirinya muak dipermainkan oleh dua Uchiha yang sama-sama brengsek.

"Aku baru tahu sekarang bahwa laki-laki Uchiha adalah laki-laki yang pengecut." Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya, menahan tangis. Dia tidak mau menangis dihadapan orang tua sang penghancur hidupnya.

"Dan terima kasih, Fugaku-sama. Aku tidak mau uangmu. Pakai saja untuk mengobati putramu yang gila itu," ujar Hinata dan meninggalkan Fugaku yang kemudian merenung.

"Hikari, aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku juga menyayangi putraku," gumam Fugaku sendirian.

Saat Hinata berjalan ke luar dari mansion Uchiha sebuah mobil BMW memasuki pekarangan dan berhenti tidak jauh dari Hinata.

Dengan pandangan kosong Hinata menatap pengemudi dan penumpang mobil mewah tersebut. Sasuke dan kekasihnya yang seksi. Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis pada Hinata yang juga tersenyum miring kepadanya.

"Ada bau amis di sekitar sini," kata Sasuke pada kekasihnya. "Mungkin ini bau badan pelacur yang baru selesai ditiduri."

Mereka berdua tertawa dan Hinata tertawa sarkas.

"Atau itu bau pecundang yang sangat kental. Ah, dia benar-benar sampah!" balas Hinata.

Sasuke berdecih.

"Cepat pergi dari sini. Aku tidak pernah memakai barang yang sama dua kali."

Hinata tersenyum manis, meskipun dihatinya seperti ada godam yang menghantam.

"Aku sangat menyesal dulu. Ada banyak pemuda yang mengejarku, tapi aku malah memberikan perasaanku pada bajingan sepertimu."

Hinata menarik nafas dan melanjutkan, "Aku sangat bersemangat ingin bertemu Gaara malam itu supaya aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa terus menjadi kekasihnya, karena aku mencintai orang lain yang ternyata menghancurkanku dan masa depanku."

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Hinata menghambur ke arah Sasuke dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

Hanya menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Tapi itu adalah salam perpisahan dari Hinata yang dulu. Yang sangat mencintai Sasuke, dan kemudian dihancurkan.

Itu adalah kenang-kenangan terakhir dari gunungan perasaan Hinata yang malah tersia-siakan. Ciuman kematian, karena seluruh kehidupan Hinata ada di situ.

Air mata Hinata mengalir, membasahi pipinya dan Sasuke. Kini dirinya benar harus lepas dari siapapun.

Sasuke mematung setelah menerima ciuman mendadak Hinata. Sementara gadis itu terlihat rapuh dan lemah dihadapannya. Rasa penyesalan berhambur keluar saat mengingat perkataan Hinata dan melihat gadisnya yang terlihat hancur.

Kenapa tega sekali dirinya melakukan hal kejam seperti itu kepada malaikatnya, cintanya, Hinatanya.

Tidak hanya perasaan, tapi masa depan dan kehidupan Hinata yang telah dihancurkannya.

"Kau berkata bahwa jika kau tidak bisa memilikiku. Maka orang lainpun seperti itu. Maka selamat. Aku kini bukan milik siapapun."

"Sasuke-kun, watashi wa anata suki deshita." Seiring kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Hinata, gadis itupun berlalu.

Hinata telah pergi. Hinata tidak akan mungkin kembali. Dan itu karena kebodohannya.

"Hinata, aishiteru yo," bisik Sasuke pada angina kosong dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Di sebuah komplek lokalisasi, seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang tengah mengenakan baju super seksi dan tersenyum menggoda melirik kepada seorang gadis muda berambut biru yang memandanginya terus sedari tadi.

Jengah diperhatikan gadis itu sedari tadi, perempuan itu lalu membentak.

"Hey, maumu apa sih?"

Gadis muda itu tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu."

Perempuan itu, Shizune, terperangah mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Aku ini pelacur."

Gadis itu tersenyum miris dan menangis, "Karena aku juga seorang pelacur."

Dan ditengah ramainya suasana komplek lokalisasi tersebut, tangis Hinata pecah.

Bersamaan dengan suara tangisan Uchiha Mikoto saat melihat tubuh putra bungsunya kejang-kejang dengan mulut penuh busa.

Tbc

Happy New Year everybodieh. Rasanya fanfic ini lama banget ya updatenya. Dari tahun ke tahun. Fumi-kun aja sampai lupa kapan update terakhir. Tapi yang pasti

GOMENASAI!

Fumi-kun keasyikan kuliah sampe lupa karya sendiri. Dan terima kasih banyak buat tetap setia menunggu chapter terbari dari author tidak tahu terima kasih ini. Semoga minna-san puas (mana mungkin) dan bila masih ada yang jadi misteri, nanti akan diungkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Biar nyambung gitu (ngeles). Gommen juga karena Fumi-kun ngerasa kalau alurnya kecepatan tapi pw buat baikin (dor).

Sekian kata, arigatou dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

Sign

Fumi-kun


End file.
